The King and Prince of Northumbria
by Bismarck321
Summary: The King of Northumbria arrives in Camelot to find his lost son. Set before S4


The King of Northumbria was coming to Camelot was all Merlin heard people talking about as he was making his way to Arthur's chambers. When Merlin arrived he saw Arthur was already dressed and was looking over some documents.

"Already dressed? Never knew you could do it by yourself." Merlin said

"I can dress myself Merlin. You do know we have a king coming today?" Arthur replied

"Yes."

"Good apparently his eldest son is here in Camelot. The son's name is unknown to him however "

Merlin nodded and collected Arthur's clothes before he left the chambers.

* * *

The next hour saw Merlin standing next to Arthur as the King of Northumbria arrived. Uther was waiting impatiently as his old friend arrived.

King Wulfric of Northumbria called to Sir Galahad his best friend," Maybe you will find a lady to settle down with!"

"Fuck off, Wulfric." Galahad replied

"That's your king you're talking too!" They fell silent as they entered the courtyard. When the horses stopped Sir Henry, a middle aged knight rushed to help Wulfric off his horse and hand him his cane.

Uther approached Wulfric when he was off his horse," Old friend it has been ages."

"It has." Wulfric agreed

"So your son is in Camelot."

"Yes apparently his mother stole from the castle in the dead of night and left York."

"I am sorry, how do you plan to find him?"

"I'm going to interview every servant between 18 and 21."

Uther nodded and ordered a servant to show the group to their chambers. When they were inside the chambers, Wulfric collapsed against the wall.

Galahad rushed forward and propped him up so he could sit down," Where is the potion?"

"In my satchel." Wulfric groaned as pain spread up his right leg. Galahad quickly found the vial and gave it to Wulfric. When he had drunk the potion he lay his sword (Joyeuse) on the bed and went to sleep for a few hours.

Several hours later, Sir Henry woke him and told him that a feast was about to begin. Wulfric quickly picked up Joyeuse and followed Henry to the banquet hall. When he arrived he was sat in a seat next to Uther.

Merlin, who was standing in the corner, worried as his mother the last time he saw her said Balinor wasn't his father that a noble was and that Balinor was his uncle.

Gaius had already noticed similarities between the king and Merlin including the hair and face. So he worried about what Uther's reaction would be when he found out the truth.

Wulfric quickly scanned the faces of every servant in the hall and his eyes lingered on Merlin as he saw he has similar hair as him.

* * *

When Wulfric awoke he saw his beloved, Sir Henry lying next to him and that Galahad was sneaking up to the bed with a bucket of water," Don't you dare Galahad." Henry said without opening his eyes

Wulfric started laughing as Galahad looked dumbfounded, he got out of bed and stepped behind the screen to get changed. When he was fully changed he ran a hand through his greying hair.

His Court Sorcerer, Aglovale of York was sitting at the table in the chambers looking over the list of servants he was to interview. The two knights quickly left to go to the training ground to see how the knights of Camelot trained.

Two hours later saw Wulfric wanting to slam his head against the table as the past 20 servants were the most annoying people ever. When he looked at the list he saw Merlin was next.

When Merlin sat down Aglovale asked the first question," Is your mother called Hunith?"

"Yes." Merlin answered nervously

"What was/is the name of your father?"

"Balinor."

"How old are you?"

"19."

Wulfric looked at Merlin with shock as he realised he was his son. Aglovale looked and Wulfric, nodded and left the room. "Merlin have you realised what i am going to say?"

"You are my father."

"Yes." Wulfric said as he was full of emotion

"How?."

"Hunith was bethrothed to me but we were forced to sleep together by our parents. That night was the night you were conceived however i am guessing my brother Balinor, who loved Hunith helped her escape to Eador. The reason we were bethrothed was because i was inclined to like men more then women."

Merlin moved shyly towards the old king and hugged him, this made Wulfric's eyes water as he realised he had found his son again. "Maybe we could talk to get to know each other better." Merlin suggested

"I would like that." Wulfric replied "You do have a younger sibling by the way."

"What is their name?"

"Bedivere, i believe he wants to become a knight."

"You do know i have magic?"

"Yes Balinor said that his dragonlord powers would pass over to my son as he would be born with magic."

When Uther came to find out why Arthur's manservant hadn't come out of the chambers he found Wulfric and Merlin talking to each other. Uther quietly closed the door and smiled as his friend was reunited with his son then he realised he had to tell his son.

Galahad and Henry were watching Arthur train with knights when Uther gestured for Arthur to come over to him. Lucky Henry could here what they were saying," Arthur your manservant won't be serving you anymore." Uther said gently

"Why?" Arthur said even though he knew the answer

"He is King Wulfric's son."

"He can't take Merlin i don't know what i would do without him."

"You can still be friends."

Arthur nodded and went back to training while Henry and Galahad went to find their king. When the two knights entered the chambers they saw the father and son enjoying a meal together.

Galahad quickly grabbed the bucket of water and was about to throw it over Wulfric's head when the bucket threw the water over him instead. Henry grinned at Galahad and threw him a cloth to dry himself.

After Galahad dried himself, the two knights joined the royals eating. If any servant or guard had walked in they would have said it was like a happy family.


End file.
